Mantis
Mantis is a superheroine from Marvel Comics who appears in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Appearances ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Mantis was raised by the living planet Ego from when she was young. As a result of being raised in isolation with Ego, she has little to no additional social interactions, and tends to be naive, shy, and insecure. After the Guardians crash landed on the planet of Berhert, following their escape from the Sovereign, Mantis was introduced to the team alongside Ego. During this time, she trys to befriend Drax, who finds her ugly, though she doesn't get and take offence in his insults. When the team travels to Ego's planet, the two finally bond when Drax recall how he met his wife, and lament at her and their daughter's demise. Later, Mantis would betray Ego when she warns Drax what the former did to his own children, which Gamora and Nebula would eventually found out for themselves. Then during a three-way battle between the Guardians, the Sovereign, and Ego, Mantis uses her empathetic power to have Ego "sleep", buying the team plenty of time for Baby Groot to carry Rocket's makeshift bomb to Ego's brain. During the conflict, however, Mantis is knocked out by a destroyed Sovereign drone, and Ego wakes up to resume his attack. Drax later carries her to the surface so she can be rescued. After Ego and his planet are destroyed, Mantis would stay with the Guardians, and becomes a member of their team, as they and the other Ravagers held a funeral for Yondu. Guardians of the Galaxy'' The Guardians of the Galaxy members Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot encounter Mantis where she takes them through the tunnels beneath the Spartaxian Royal Palace in order to save Star-Lord. They go through various obstacles where Mantis tells them to believe. After the group frees Star-Lord, they end up in the throne room where the Cosmic Seed energy is even after a fight with the robots there and a brief fight with Emperor J'son. When Mantis claims that J'son is a tyrant, she tries to attack him only to be subdued by the Guardians of the Galaxy. While being remanded to the dungeon, Mantis still claims that J'son is a tyrant and that they will eventually believe that fact. Later on Mantis had escaped from the Spartaxian Dungeon and has joined her cult, the Universal Believers's fellow members in a criminal only auction house on Knowhere. While accessing the vault in Knowhere's Sinus Cavity to look for the Pocket Dimension Vial, Rocket Raccoon, and Drax the Destroyer run into Mantis who has gained Ebony Maw of the Black Order as the latest member of the Universal Believers. They defeat Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer and then have the Blood Brothers dispose of them on a nearby planet. Upon the two of them being rescued by Star-Lord, Gamora, and Groot, Rocket Raccoon, and Drax the Destroyer confront Mantis and the rest of the Universal Believers on their ship that was orbiting another planet. They used a device which converts mental energy into physical energy to aid them in combat. With the help of Rocket Raccoon's lies, the Guardians of the Galaxy cause doubt in the cult's belief and thus removes their powers allowing them to defeat Mantis, Ebony Maw, and the rest of the Universal Believers fanatics. Gallery Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Mantis_Portrait_Art.png|Mantis in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 58.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 36.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 35.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 34.jpg Mantis.jpg Rocket Candy - Mantis.jpg Funko Pop! - Mantis.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 88.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 68.jpg Mantistsumtsum.jpg Infinity War Teaser Poster 1.jpg MCU Vanity Fair 7.jpg Infinity-War-35.png Rocket, Mantis and Thor IW.png Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Aliens Category:The Avengers characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Presumably Deceased characters